TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, and/or sexual references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. This rating is common for networks such as Cartoon Network, The CW, Adult-Swim, and Comedy Central. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Content descriptors * D''': Some Suggestive Dialogue * '''L: Infrequent Coarse Language * S''': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) * '''V: Mild Violence Partial list of TV-PG content The CW Shows *Everybody Hates Chris (seasons 2-4) *The Flash (2014 TV Series) *Reba (2001 TV Series, season 6 only) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 6-10) *Supergirl (2015 TV Series, season 2) ABC Shows *America's Funniest Home Videos *According to Jim *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (most episodes) *Barney Miller (1975 TV Series) *Boy Meets World *Coach (1989 TV Series) *The Chew *Cougar Town (seasons 1-3) *Charlie's Angels (1976 TV Series) *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 1) *Doogie Howser, M.D. *Dharma and Greg *Diff'rent Strokes (season 8 only) *The Drew Carey Show *The Dating Game (1965-1973) *Dinosaurs (1991 TV Series) *The Donna Reed Show *8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter *Ellen (1994 TV Series) *Family Feud (1976-1985) *Family Matters (seasons 1-8) *The Goldbergs *The George Lopez Show *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper *The Love Boat *Last Man Standing (2011 TV Series) *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *My Wife and Kids *Match Game (1990-1991) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 7-9) *Modern Family *The Middle *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *Perfect Strangers *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Roseanne (1988 TV Series) *Sledge Hammer! *Shark Tank *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *Taxi (1978 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *To Tell the Truth (2016-present) *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1980, 1976-1980, 1982-1988) *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) *Who's the Boss? *The Wonder Years *Whose Line Is It Anway? *Wipeout ABC Family Shows *Whose Line Is It Anyway? The Hub Network Shows *Dan Vs. GSN Shows *Chain Reaction (2006-2007, 2015-2016) *The $10,000 Pyramid (2012) Cartoon Network Shows *Adventure Time *Beware the Batman (2013) *Bobb'e Says *BrainRush *Clarence *DC Nation Shorts *Destory Build Destory *Dude, What Would Happen *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-2) *Generator Rex *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Incredible Crew *Justice League *Justice League: Unlimited *The Looney Tunes Show *Level Up *Long Live the Royals *Mad (2010 TV Series) *Over the Garden Wall *The Othersiders *The Problem Solverz *The Powerpuff Girls reboot (2016 TV Series, Original Rating) *Regular Show *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *Robotomy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Steven Universe *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *6teen *Sym-Bionic Titan *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 1-6) *Teen Titans Go *Tower Prep *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *The Tom and Jerry Show *Thundercats reboot (2011 TV Series) *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Uncle Grandpa *Young Justice (seasons 1-2) Comedy Central Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 3-7) Syfy Shows *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge *Stargate Atlantis Adult-Swim Shows *Astro Boy *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Bleach (some episodes) *Blue Exorcist (episodes 11 and 12) *Big O *Beware the Batman (2014) *Delocated (some episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (episodes 15-17) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (some episodes) *Home Movies *Inuyasha (most episodes) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (some episodes) *Kekkaishi (some episodes) *Kikaider (every episodes expect episode 5) *Kikaider 01 *Lupin the 3rd (most episodes) *Metalocalypse (one episode) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (some episodes) *Naruto (censored version) *Naruto: Shippuden (some episodes) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Off the Air (episodes 3-4, 6-7, 9) *One Piece (some episodes) *Pilot Candidate (episode 12) *Space Dandy (episode 25) *Sealab 2021 (some episodes) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 7-8) *The Brak Show *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Witch Hunter Robin *Voltron *Yu Yu Hakusho GameTap Shows *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 9-10) CBS Shows *All in the Family *The Amazing Spider-Man (1977 TV Series) *The Dukes of Hazzard *Everybody Loves Raymond *Evening Shade *Family Feud (1988-1993) *Fish Police (1992 TV Series) *Family Matters (season 9 only) *Gunsmoke *Good Times *Hogan's Heroes *The Hogan Family (season 6 only) *Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV Series) *The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series) *The Jeffersons *The King of Queens *Let's Make a Deal (2009-present) *M.A.S.H. *Match Game (1973-1979) *Murphy Brown *Magnum, P.I. *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *Maude (1972 TV Series) *The Nanny (1993 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Old Christine *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Rhoda (1974 TV Series) *Rules of Engagement *Supergirl (season 1) *The Twilight Zone *The $10,000 Pyramid (1973-1974) *Tattletales (1974-1978, 1982-1984) *WKRP in Cincinnati *Walker, Texas Ranger *The Waltons *Yes, Dear A&E Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows Teennick Shows TNT Shows Nickelodeon Shows Nicktoons Shows Nick at Nite Shows Smithsonian Channel Shows Cooking Channel Shows TLC Shows Starz Shows CNBC Shows Fox Shows *Arrested Development (seasons 1-3) *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2007-2009, 2015) *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Bob's Burgers (most episodes) *Family Guy (some episodes) *Glee *King of the Hill *Married with Children *Malcolm in the Middle *Raising Hope *The Simpsons (most episodes) *The Bernie Mac Show *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 2) *That '70s Show *The Tracey Ullman Show Fox Kids Shows *Batman: The Animated Series Kids' WB Shows *Superman: The Animated Series NBC Shows *The A-Team (1983 TV Series) *Bonanza *Blossom (1991 TV Series) *CHIPs (1977 TV Series) *Chain Reaction (1980) *Caroline in the City *Community (2009 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Cheers (1982 TV Series) *Diff'rent Strokes (seasons 1-7) *Deal or No Deal (2005-2009) *Frasier (1993 TV Series) *Family Ties *Friends (some episodes) *The Facts of Life *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Golden Girls *The Hogan Family (seasons 1-5) *Hollywood Squares (1966-1980, 1983-1984) *Just Shoot Me! *Knight Rider (1982 TV Series) *Mad About You *My Name is Earl *Mama's Family (seasons 1-2) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 1-6) *The Office (2005 TV Series) *Parks and Recreation *Quantum Leap *Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In *Seinfeld *Saved by the Bell *Sanford and Son *The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *Taxi (1978 TV Series, season 5 only) *3rd Rock from the Sun *Wings (1990 TV Series) *Will and Grace Disney XD Shows *Naruto: Shippuden (episode 1-97, censored version) History Channel Shows Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series, season 6 only) AtomFilms/Shockwave Shows *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 3) PBS Shows Discovery Family Shows TBS Shows *Cougar Town (seasons 4-6) AMC Shows Travel Channel Shows USA Network Shows *Chain Reaction (1986-1991) Showtime Shows WWE Network Shows Netflix Shows *Arrested Development (season 4 only) *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-3) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 11) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, season 6 only) *Young Justice (season 3) NBA TV Shows TV Land Shows *The Jim Gaffigan Show (most episodes) Funimation Shows * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy * Bamboo Blade * Black Cat * Blue Gender (subtitled streaming version) * Case Closed * Castle Town Dandelion * Disgaea * Doamygar-D * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Super * Dragon Ball Z * Free! -Eternal Summer- * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Fullmetal Alchemist * Gad Guard * The Galaxy Railways * Glass Fleet * High School Fleet * Inari Kon Kon * Initial D * Jinki: Extend * Kamisama Kiss * Kanon * Kiddy Grade * Kumamiko - Girl Meets Bear * Minami-ke * MoonPhase * Negima! * Orange * Origin: Spirits of the Past * Pani Poni Dash! * Peach Girl * Prince of Stride: Alternative * Project Blue Earth SOS * Puchim@s! * Ragnarok - The Animation * Rainy Cocoa * Romeo x Juliet * Samurai 7 * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * School Rumble (season 1) * Sgt. Frog * Shonen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 49- * Shonen Maid * The Slayers * The Slayers Revolution * Suzuka * Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Time Travel Girl * Touken Ranbu - Hanamaru * Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Venus Project -Climax- * xxxHOLiC * Yu Yu Hakusho FYI Shows Food Network Shows TruTV Shows The WB Shows *Reba (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) HBO Shows MTV Shows *Daria *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series BBC One Shows *Doctor Who (1963-present) BBC One HD Shows *Doctor Who (2010-present) BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who (2007-2010) First-Run Syndication Shows *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2009-2011) *The Dating Game (1973-1974, 1978-1980, 1986-1989, 1996-1999) *Deal or No Deal (2008-2010) *Family Feud (1977-1985, 1988-1995, 1999-present) *Funniest Pets and People *Hollywood Squares (1971-1981, 1986-1989, 1998-2004) *Mama's Family (seasons 3-6) *Match Game (1975-1981, weekly; 1979-1982 and 1998-1999, daily) *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Small Wonder *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1979, 1985-1988, 1991, 2002-2004) *Tattletales (weekly, 1977-1978) *To Tell the Truth (2000-2001) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire (2002-present) UPN Shows *Dilbert (1999 TV Series) *Home Movies (1999 TV Series, season 1) *Everybody Hates Chris (season 1) USA Network Shows *Duckman KTMA-TV Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 0) The Comedy Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 1-2) The Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 8-10) CMT Shows Lifetime Shows *Shop 'til You Drop (1991-1994) The Family Channel Shows *Shop 'til You Drop (1996-1998) Pax Shows *Shop 'til You Drop (2000-2005) Television Specials *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Theatrical Shorts *Roger Rabbit (Shorts) TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings